Existing systems and methods of installing software updates on computing devices connected to a network, are based on a publisher of the software pushing the updated software files to the computing devices over the network. Then the updated software is installed on the computing devices in accordance with instructions obtained from the publisher.
What is needed is a technology to solve the problem of maintaining application containers with complex installs across a network of cloud vendors and regions. What is needed is to enable online services that rely on cloud-based ephemeral machine instances to keep their catalog of machine images up to date automatically, which has benefits for security and engineering efficiency. It is critical to keep online software up to date with the latest security patches from all software vendors.